


The Middle

by Lyraeon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyraeon/pseuds/Lyraeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red, Green, and Leaf; Pallet Town's three legendary trainers. They mean so much to the world, but so much more to each other. Each has a place they belong within their circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Put bluntly (and using as many acronyms as possible), this is an RGB WAFFy MMF PWP. I do pride myself on even my PWPs having as much emotional depth as I can muster in them, after all.  
> I use Green to refer to the rival character, Leaf to the female PC, just to get any confusion out of the way.  
> Technically part of crack!verse but stands fine without that background.

It was rare for Leaf and Green to find themselves alone together, except perhaps in passing in the kitchen. It was rarer still for them to find themselves alone in bed, especially since the only one they usually shared was, technically, Red's.

But tonight he had yet to join them. The shower had recently turned on in the bathroom nearest to the room, so they guessed he'd be back soon. For now, they were trying to get the hang of another rare occurrence; having sex as just the two of them, without Red involved.

There were plenty of nights where Leaf would wander up to his room, despite Green being at his own house, and stay with him for the night. There were others where Green would come over late, long after Leaf had turned in, and take his turn at having Red to himself. Neither had any issue with "sharing" Red. They just didn't see it that way – they all belonged to each other, as one trio, not two pairs that had one boy in common.

Despite that feeling, their hands seemed unfamiliar on each others' bodies, neither of them quite attuned to the other yet, nor used to the taste of each others' tongues without Red's flavor blended in.

The one thing he was used to, though, was her breasts, which he was kneading and sucking now, her body arched over his in the middle of the bed. One of her arms held her up, the other stroking his hair and occasionally sliding down his body, eliciting soft chuckles. He scooted along the bed slightly, smiling up at her and kissing her once more, leaving her breasts behind to stroke her side and hip.

The two continued for a moment, soft laughs exchanged between them out of something between nervousness and joy, both barely noticing as the door opened and Red drifted in.

He appeared on the bed behind Leaf, laying his body against her kneeling one, kissing her spine just between her shoulders. She gasped from his sudden contact, then purred at his heat; his skin was still warm from the shower, and now it was pressed against her entire back.

"You're here now?" Green asked, reaching up past Leaf's face to touch his boyfriend's, who sighed at the contact, then nodded. Both of the others smiled, a small mewl escaping Leaf's throat as she felt Red's already hard member press against her ass.

"So impatient," she teased quietly, closing her eyes and letting her hips roll back against his. He nodded, kissing the crook of her neck, then staring past her, at Green, with fire in his gaze.

"I've been getting her all ready for you," he explained, sitting up so he could kiss the slightly younger boy without her in between them. His hand snaked down her stomach to her slit, rubbing along the slickness he found there with a shiver from them both. One of his legs was still pinned between all four of theirs, the other just to the side, so he nudged at both sets, hoping to escape so he could climb to his proper location on top of the others.

Red put one hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down. With a gulp Green obliged, carefully ducking back under Leaf's arm to lay flat again, where he was rewarded by more kisses from the girl. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" she reminded him, resting her forehead to his. He knew what she was referring to, too – the same way it was rare for the two to be alone together without Red, they seldom actually screwed each other during their trysts. Their black-haired lover was always the one in the middle, being fucked by Green while he fucked Leaf.

They'd done this often enough, though, that Green knew his position, and he took it under Leaf, legs flat to fit between both of their thighs. As he continued to kiss Leaf, Red nuzzled his way down her spine, then pushed carefully on her back, urging her hips to tilt from the contact of his member against them and the weight on her shoulders.

With a low sigh she let her chest lay on top of Green, her ass now higher in the air than the rest of her. Still leaning over his lovers, Red reached into the space separating them, wrapping his arm between their stomachs and letting his fingers brush along Green's cock. The boy grinned into his kiss, rocking his hips slightly upward so his head rubbed along Red's palm and Leaf's stomach, getting another soft moan from her.

From there his fingers hooked back between her legs, an angle that required him to lean all the way onto them, his other arm braced beside their bodies. Slowly he stroked her slit, rubbing his fingers into her clit and enjoying how wet Green had, indeed, gotten her to be already. Satisfied that she was more than ready and that he'd delayed enough, he pulled his hand back, dragging it along her stomach to settle at her hip. His other hand reached down to guide himself to her opening, a shiver forcing his eyes shut as the wetness there coated his tip, before he plunged in, pulling her back to him by the grip on her hips.

Leaf let out a cry as he filled her, lips pulling from Green's to rest instead against her neck. The older boy chuckled darkly and took that as cue to kiss her neck instead, licking into her sensitive shoulder as Red began thrusting her. Her elbows were resting just to the sides of Green's shoulders, leaving his arms free to wrap around her in the guise of stroking her shoulder blades lovingly. He did so, but also used that grip on her to push her into Red each time, their two bodies rocking in opposite directions with just the right timing to meet firmly in the middle.

A mess of panting, gasps, and too-wet kisses were pressed to Green's neck as Leaf enjoyed all the attention, soaking in the way Red squeezed her hips, his thumbs stroking her ass and thighs, while he pounded her from an angle she seldom experienced. "Red... Mmm..." His name and the moan were both drawn out by her voice as Green earned his keep by sucking on her shoulder, one hand holding their upper bodies close together, the other resting on their boyfriend's hand, squeezing it into her hip.

He slid free a moment later, hearing her gasp in protest as he let her empty and open to the air. There were noises briefly of him fighting with the drawer next to the bed, before he reappeared on his knees next to their heads, cock bobbing proudly and displaying her juices. The two exchanged glances, a shared shudder running through their spines before they grinned, rolling slightly apart in order to pull themselves onto his lap and attack his prick from both sides.

He moaned audibly as two mouths with entirely different techniques lapped and sucked at his length. Leaf's touches were soft, quick, teasing as her tongue danced around his length; Green's were deliberate and pre-planned, a careful set of motions first up and then back down. One of the older boy's hands slid into her hair, coaxing her upwards to wrap her mouth around Red's tip. She moaned at the silken feel across her tongue, bowing her head further to bury it partially in her mouth, both boys moaning appreciatively at the show, even as Green was still licking the base himself.

When they kissed again, the taste felt more familiar to them both, a blend of Red's flesh and Leaf's sex seasoning their mouths. Red had stood back up and worked his way to the foot of the bed, where he grabbed Green's legs and pulled him a bit roughly towards the end of the bed. Both of them made a yelp of surprise at the sudden move, Leaf's shriek a little more obvious than Green's gasp. They only let it distract them for an instant, quickly returning to each others' mouths, slightly laughter mixed into their low moans by the burst of adrenaline.

He'd drawn Green's knees over the edge, leaving Leaf's toes dangling as well but her ass only a couple inches in from the edge, giving him easier access to all of her, and making their legs slightly less of a tangle. He gripped her hip again, this time urging her to tilt them the other way, so she was only barely above Green's cock.

The boys worked together to end the "barely" part quickly, Red's hand gripping the member to point it into her slit, Green thrusting roughly up into her with a satisfied groan. For a moment the quiet boy just watched them push together, his fingers traveling along their hips and thighs, dwelling occasionally on where their bodies joined.

Leaf heard a slight click behind her and groaned, already knowing what was coming just from the sound of the bottle popping open. A moment later, slick fingers slid against her back entrance, circling it slowly with light pressure, barely more than a distraction from the dick inside her at first but quickly heating her body further.

Soon one, then a second, of Red's fingers pressed into her, drawing a long, low moan from the pinned girl. He held them carefully to where he could feel Green rubbing inside of her, bowing his head to kiss the small of her back affectionately. Leaf's face hid between Green's and the quilt as she whimpered her way through Red's working of her ass, the other boy kind enough to keep his hips slow while she got used to it. They both knew it had been a while since they'd last shared her this way, but also knew how much she loved it from the way she'd kiss them after, so they were more than willing to be patient.

Once he could sneak a third finger inside, he drew them back out, taking the hand to grip his own member and guide it to her waiting hole. He swirled it around her entrance as he had his fingers, collecting any extra gel left on her skin, before pushing against her and letting it slide in slowly.

The effect on her was immediate, and he watched her toes curl as he pushed inside completely, Green following suit until Leaf was literally filled to the brim with her boys.

Her body was quickly pinned between both of theirs again, front pressed tightly to Green's, Red arched over her back and keeping her caged with his arms. As tightly against them both as she was, she could feel their thrusts almost before they happened, strong abs tightening against her body before each push, though the rhythm gave them away anyway. They moved not quite opposite one another – Green would push in, and Red would follow, then both would go out in turn. Each time she was left completely full, then completely empty, both sensations almost too much to bear with how aroused they'd left her already.

The effect on the boys was that of more stimulation than either thrusting on his own would cause. Each time the younger boy followed him in, Green felt the pressure along his length, and the way she slightly tightened at the extra intrusion, and when he pulled out, there was a drag against Red's cock, through her body.

For her, it was to whimper repeatedly, right against her older boyfriend's ear.

Leaf felt herself pushed forward slightly, Red coaxing her and Green back onto the bed entirely with one knee. He was helping Green scoot, and for his trouble the brunette was bitching teasingly at him. "Why'd you move us before then?" he asked, Red's weight suddenly settling over both of their hips as he climbed onto the bed.

He answered with a shrug, a difficult motion considering he was essentially mid-push up. For an instant, Leaf wondered how the boys could be so nonchalant about talking during sex, but then again, they weren't the ones sandwiched in the middle right then, being effected by every single breath the others made and stretched in ways that weren't entirely natural. No, that was her, mind hazy, body full, mouth hanging open as it rested against Green's sculpted shoulder.

Any attempt at forming more thoughts was derailed as Green gripped her hips hard and Red sank in to the hilt, burying himself completely inside of her ass and letting his weight drop entirely onto her back. She was going to close her eyes at that moment, capable of little more than a long squeak... but then Red's lips were sliding down her jaw, sucking along the bone and letting her mindless moaning form his name. "Red... oh..."

She felt him smile against her cheek at his name, then his lips slipped from her and took Green's mouth instead. The angle it took for him to arch to reach both his current targets was crazy, his strokes now angled downward so steeply that Green didn't dare move, and instead just enjoyed the heat of their movements... and quickly of the way Red's tongue stroked his in their open mouths. Leaf licked weakly at the edge of the kiss, then let herself just lay there for a moment, watching them kiss while they continued to pound her.

When she was in the middle, things were the way they used to be; the boys competed over her, but she also brought them back together. They didn't need her in order to put aside their differences anymore, but there was still something more passionate about the way they kissed when she was between them. There was always the chance it was just another way they battled each other, showing off for her... But she could feel Green reaching past her to touch Red, holding him into their bucking pile, pinning her more firmly between them.

Red drew away again, kissing back to Leaf's shoulder and letting his hips shift again, freeing Green so he could move easily as well. The older boy responded by finding his girlfriend's lips and sucking there gently, the hand not on Red's ass sliding through her hair and holding her close that way. She kissed him in return, sighing into the warmth of his mouth as he massaged her scalp; the way he kissed her was so much softer than he had Red, but both of them were like that, wanting to treat her like she was something fragile and they were not. For a moment, they just stayed there, their lips sliding and twisting as they were moved by the way their hips rocked.

Then the pressure against her hips was gone, and Leaf gasped, both at the sudden cold against her sweat-dampened skin and at the emptiness left, quite abruptly, in Red's wake. Her back arched as she sought him out unconsciously, hips making a solid thrust back at him, and he caught her around the chest, drawing her up further. She groaned some mix of longing and relief as his arm slipped between her breasts, cupping her shoulder while the other ran down her thigh. His hands were guiding her into sitting up, still straddling Green, and as she did Red pressed his chest to her back again, binding him to her with the hand on her chest.

Green found himself pinned down from having both his lovers sitting atop his thighs, but between her own rocking and Red's guidance, she was still riding him, head lulled backward onto his chest. The older boy watched them move, eyes following the bounce of Leaf's breasts and the kisses Red laid down her neck, then guided by a bead of sweat to run down her body, across the arch of her stomach. He arrived at the juncture of their bodies and was momentarily hypnotized by the way her muscles tightened each time she rose up off him, though her rocking was steered forward each stroke by Red still grinding against her, not inside in their current position but as close as he could be. Green's view was interrupted (and quickly enhanced) by the fingers that slipped in the way and followed the creases of her hips. She shivered, calling out Red's name again as his fingers found her slit, and then the one part of her that had been neglected so far, teasing her nub so lightly that it fueled instead of satisfied the burning inside her.

Suddenly he felt Red's eyes on him and looked up, meeting his gaze – those crimson eyes cut straight into Green, taking away any breath he had left in him. The gaze was dark and steady as he let his tongue slip from his mouth, tracing a path up the edge of her shoulder, between the strands of hair plastered to her skin. Wordlessly he dropped his eyes, drawing Green's with them, back to where his fingers rested between Leaf's legs... And for a moment, where all three of their bodies met...

He knew that gaze. It was a challenge, and an order. Red was telling him to finish what he'd started... to make Leaf climax, to let him touch them both while he did. He slipped away from behind her and sat waiting at the edge of the bed, stroking himself as Leaf came shakily to her senses.

Even as Green pulled her down into his arms, rolling them over carefully and beginning to pound into her, Red couldn't stay away from them entirely... his fingers found pieces of their skin to caress, outlining nooks and bones, his lips following when he chose Green's ribs to trace. The older boy carried far more muscle than him, but they were still visible when he stretched out over the mewling girl below him, holding her legs carefully on his arms. She was nearly bent in half below him, knees drawn up so that she could only breathe in short gasps, but both boys doubted Leaf could manage more between the rapid thrusts of Green's hips anyway.

Red had drifted off somewhere behind him now, where neither of them could see, though for the most part he was keeping his hands on Green's legs. One of them at least... by now the older boy was more than sure of what was being plotted but he kept his thrusting, refusing to let Red distract him until Leaf was satisfied.

And then there were fingers along his ass, and he saw the other hand on Leaf's leg, pushing her knee a little closer to the bed, and he groaned uncontrollably, unable to react other than by speeding up. It was his turn to get caged in, Red's hard on pressing against his left ass cheek, which he tensed unconsciously. Leaf's short breaths had turned into quick squeaks, hands latching into Green's hair tightly and dragging him down to her neck, which he bit into gently.

His teeth sank in harder a few seconds later when the first of Red's fingers, a little too cold from lube, pushed its way into him, and Leaf yelped, pulling tighter at his hair, her legs jerking at his hold. The younger boy gripped her calf a little tighter, warning her that she had nowhere to move; he was already straddling one of Green's legs and soon his weight would be atop them both, something Green was struggling not to let his mind wander to.

His mouth managed to pull free from her neck again as he shouted from the pressure of the next two fingers being pushed in at once. He tried to throw out a protest, but he'd already interrupted his rhythm and Leaf was objecting by squirming beneath him, crying out in frustration and grinding her teeth as she tried to buck against him.

"Greeeen..." she whined, Red doing his own encouraging by thrusting his fingers in at a pace not much slower than the one Green had been using to screw their girlfriend a moment earlier. The older boy's hips resumed moving of their own accord, and within a few more strokes he was covering too much space for Red's fingers to keep up with. The champion chuckled at the way his boyfriend had become the one doing all the whimpering so quickly, and with a couple more quick grinds against his ass cheek first, he slid his dick over to push into Green's ass. It took the place of his fingers in one motion, though it took him a few strokes to match their rhythm correctly.

He was on his knees behind them both, one hand squeezing Leaf's calf still as the other gripped Green's right thigh to help him thrust, keeping him just close enough to the Oak boy to leave him caged between the two of them. Red's strokes were short and quick, pushing forward to meet his boyfriend's back end each time he pulled partway out of Leaf, effectively pushing him halfway back into her each time. Then there were fingers on his wrist, and when he opened his eyes, he forgot where to look, his eyes instead remaining focused on his own length as it disappeared each stroke. Then the fingers became nails and Red jerked his vision up to find one of Leaf's hands had freed itself from the auburn mess of Green's hair and was seeking him out instead.

Red let go of the older girl's calf, oblivious to the red fingerprints his grip had left as her digits wove between his quickly, squeezing him needily. "Green," she repeated, her voice more urgent still, and now her voice carried tears, but neither boy was worried; it simply meant things were more intense than she could physically handle, and that meant they were doing their jobs.

When Green was in the middle, his determination as the oldest shone through all the stronger. He was there for both of them, always, and this was a perfect opportunity to give them both everything he could. There was no doubt in his mind that Red had long ago earned the place on top of him, even though he seldom took it, and he in turn was atop Leaf – as they almost always were – as a means of protecting her and freeing her from being the one doing the work. The pleasure Green could give them was his thanks for staying by his side during his years of being less than tolerable, as well as another challenge to Red: could he do better back there than him? Of course he had far more practice in the position than Red, and yet he somehow felt like he was being beat by the champion in this arena as well...

It was Leaf who would beat him today taking him down with her as the joint thrusting and weight of her boys atop her sent her cascading over the edge. Her calves pressed up into his elbows, hips struggling to move under both of them, and instead her struggling only pushed her further toward the headboard, a direction Red's grip on her hand didn't fully allow for. Her cries were drowned out by Green's rough moans as she spasmed around him and he fought to continue ramming her, holding back as tightly as he could.

He could fight through the way she squeezed him as she came; he could fight past her moans and kisses; he could hold on through Red's insistent thrusting... but all of it combined was too much, and as one of her whimpers formed his name again, he snapped, his own movements slowing as his climax took over and their joint efforts milked him dry.

Red wasn't about to let either of them rest, continuing to thrust into Green (albeit a bit slower, out of sympathy) even as they were both limp beneath him, his rocking in turn pushing his boyfriend's half-hard member into Leaf still. She whimpered at the pressure each time, and Green let out his equivalent, a low groan from the back of his throat, refusing to move on his own for the moment. Leaf's hand slowly slipped away from Red's, moving instead to stroke the older boy's back slowly, and he kissed her cheek weakly, though the shiver that followed let her know that his spark would be back soon enough.

A moment later Green had pushed himself up off Leaf, leaving her to whine lightly at the loss of heat and the feel of his half-limp dick sliding out of her. Her legs, now free from both boys' hands, settled back on the bed, feet on either side of the two men atop her. Green had begun pushing back against Red, unwilling to lay idly as he was being pounded, and with some scooting on Red's part as well, they were both on their hands and knees over her, leaving just a few inches between them that felt like miles when she tried to reach up to touch the skin above her. Leaf watched him writhe quietly, slack-jawed from fatigue and awe as he not just let himself be fucked but met his lover's strokes.

Her hand found its way down his chest and stomach, groping blindly as she was too transfixed on both of their faces and the sweat formed on them to watch her own movements. She couldn't reach her target; since they'd moved lower, Green's reforming erection hung closer to her knees, not somewhere she could grab at it. Leaf frowned when her hand came up empty, then gave a shiver as she looked down, past her own soaked pussy to where the action was still taking place... And a slight grin replaced her frown, her arms finding the strength to push herself up to her elbows and press her lips to Green's.

His tongue slipped into her mouth without coaxing, head tilting to lock his lips against hers as they twisted together inside. She could feel each low groan as Red buried himself in him, never quite loud enough for her to actually hear, but plenty to make her moan out in his stead. Soon enough she lost both the arm strength and the patience to continue their kiss, and pulled away wetly, their tongues leaving each other last, leaving her with a perfect view over his shoulder just as Red bent to kiss Green's shoulder blade.

Lips grazed past both the front and back of his shoulder as Leaf found her way out from under him, only to turn around and crawl back beneath him, her cheek nuzzling along his stomach as she nestled into the space beneath her boys. Her shoulders were twisted to let her be on one side, her lips pressing against Green's length, while her hips were still flat and positioned just right to let him rest his head atop her back. He gladly took her as a pillow, licking the lines of her pelvis absently. From her spot beneath him, actually getting her mouth around him was hard, but licking most of him was simple, her tongue trailing all along his length and sack carefully. Whenever she opened her eyes she could see Red moving just inches from her face, and just the idea of them both being atop her still made her swallow hard and sigh longingly, the fire stirring in her belly again. Green's member twitched from the sudden warmth of her breath, signaling that he, too, was more than ready to go again.

She felt the weight above her lessen slightly, and at the same time Green's resolve weakened enough that he whimpered loudly. Leaf swallowed hard at the sound, the sheer need in his voice making her want him back inside her, made her body feel very empty.

Then the shadows shifted by her head, and she realized the noise had been from Red pulling out, and that now his face was just inches from hers, studying the way she was running her lips along the dick in front of her. She groaned at the lust glossing his eyes, turning instead to press those same lips to his, pulling herself further beneath Green. She felt a single chuckle from Red as his teeth grazed her lip, only to let go of her again quickly, pulling his head back away and sitting up again. Quickly she reached out and squeezed his thigh, desperate to signal to him that she wanted one of them inside of her, and he took her hand and let his thumb brush across her knuckles as he stood, letting go as he made his way back to her rear.

The way he pressed his palms to her ass, pushing her carefully back down to the bed and holding her cheeks apart, left her moaning again from sheer anticipation. Her breaths came in shudders as he ran his fingers up her slit, collecting the mix of her juices and Green's cum that was seeping from her, and smeared it instead across her ass to be sure she was lubed enough again.

Green had shifted to sit on his knees, eying the boy across from him as he reached down to stroke Leaf's hair. "Fuck... Red, you can't just make me watch like that..." It was the most any of them had said since they'd started, and there was something about the way he spoke that made Leaf know Red had cut him off mid-sentence with one of his looks. As her head slid onto his thigh again, she felt the older boy lean forward, and Red follow suit slightly, leading to the low sigh of the two kissing over her. She couldn't see them as more than hazy shadows from the corner of her eye, and even that image quickly faded as her eyes scrunched shut from the sudden re-entrance of Red's member into her ass...

Leaf could feel moans rumbling in them both, especially from where her head was pressed against Green's taught stomach, and her own noises joined them again as Red let go of her ass to instead hold himself up over her, starting to pound her with quick jerks of his hips. His tongue was still tangled to his boyfriend's, their breaths quick between wet pops, Green's palms cupping both the younger boy's cheeks to hold him to the kisses.

One hand slipped away to find his own member, which gave a light twitch in objection to the fact its only stimulation at the moment was from Leaf's cheek or nose rubbing across it. He wrapped his hand around it, giving a couple quick strokes, then carefully offered it to the girl's lips. Still dazed, she managed to push back up to her elbows well enough to actually pull him into her mouth. She knew the routine and knew her duty here, and she grinned wantonly as she considered where the erection she was sucking on was going next.

Green fought not to thrust into his girlfriend's mouth as she slicked him down, instincts making him want to drive into the heat and wetness there. But he'd get his chance to fuck something again very soon, when he took his usual place at the top of their pile.

He pulled free from her lips cautiously, leaving a trail of her saliva to drip to the sheets below and starting to stand up. Green shivered when she looked up to blow a kiss to him before letting her head flop back to the bed, eyes shutting as Red sped up suddenly. The younger boy had been holding back to let her concentrate on preparing Green's member, and now let his full weight set on her, nuzzling into the back of her neck as he let go of his control.

The mattress shifted under Green's weight as he climbed back onto the bed behind them both, nudging their knees a bit further apart to make sure there was room for him. Red slowed again as lean hands ran down his back, and Leaf's moans only became louder in objection of the pace change, her hips bucking upward to push into him a couple times.

Between the slickness of Green's spit-soaked cock and Red's readiness, he was inside easily, matching low, desperate groans slipping from both their mouths. Leaf yelped, gripping the sheets in one hand as the weight of them both pushed into her ass; by now she was sensitive almost beyond tolerance, and the boys, in a similar state, where no longer willing to be gentle or slow. Red's chest pressed flat to Leaf's back, leaving their sweaty skin to stick hotly to each other, the only gap forming between them being the slight one between his hips and her rear, and that was minimized by Green's thrusts not allowing Red to back very far away from her.

Somewhere in the mess of rocking, Leaf managed to dislodge her left hand from the blanket and wedge it beneath them all to rub her clit furiously. Spurred on by her rapid squeaks, Red was only thrusting faster; he was the only one yet to cum and he seemed determined to make the wait worthwhile, with or without the others at this stage.

All of their limbs were such a tangle that Green was only really sure where his arms were, and that was on either side of the two under him, holding him above them on his hands and knees, putting the muscles of his shoulders to the test as he kept their rhythm going. One hand was laced into someone's fingers, but he wasn't sure whose; the other was balled into the sheets with the same ferocity he was used to Leaf's being. He was exhausted from how long their lovemaking had stretched on already, but Red felt too good beneath him for him to consider stopping, no matter how hard it got to breathe.

When Red was in the middle, everything was just in tune. He was the harmony between them, the strength he carried from years alone brought to light by the meaning they gave him; indeed, that they all gave each other. He was the calm to Leaf's hyper, the stern to Green's jokes, the chances to her careful planning, and the even keel to his temper. And while tonight it wasn't quite the same as normal, the feeling that he belonged there, where he served as both a buffer and uniter between them, and where they could both give to and receive from him... It was in these moments that he was just Red again, not the Champion, not a Pokemon Master, not the Red DeViridean of Pallet Town, but Red, their Red.

To them, this was love.

He heard a strangled cry somewhere far off and managed to open his eyes – when had he shut them? – to see Leaf frozen far below him, Red's teeth sunk into her shoulder, his hand holding her hair to the opposite side as he thrust more urgently. As he watched, Red lurched forward, dragging him with him, to grab Leaf's lips with his own, tearing his other hand free from Green's to get a grip further along the bed. The older boy leaned with them both, continuing his own thrusting with his forehead pressed to Red's back. He knew he was holding his breath now, not from the strain but because he wanted to hear every noise they made. He could tell his boyfriend was cumming not only from the way he had taken hold of Leaf but also from how hard it now was to keep fucking him, the boy's hips giving a weak jerk any time Green reached the end of his thrusts. Leaf was little more than a series of desperate whimpers muffled by Red's hungry kisses, though her fingers were still moving determinedly on instinct, long after she'd already begun shaking furiously.

Green gave in from their noises and the effort of being the only one still moving, holding his arms taught for his final strokes before finally collapsing on top of them both.

The three of them were left in a gasping pile, no one willing to move first because they all knew the air would be cold the moment there was no one against them to keep them warm... Then Leaf finally moved, trying to pull her hand free and search for air; as comforting as it was to have them there, both her boys put together made things a little suffocating. "Kisses," she mumbled, groping around for their hands. "Off. Kisses."

With groans and quickly stiffening limbs, both Red and Green managed to pull out and off of their perches, rolling over into the large space of the younger boy's mattress. Leaf pushed herself onto her elbows and half crawled to sprawl across them both, pecking them each on the cheek before sighing heavily and collapsing, slipping into the space between the two. "Goodnight," she mumbled, snuggling into pillows with one hand on each of the boys' chests.

They gazed at her for a moment, then looked up at each other, smiling and soon laughing a bit from the silliness of how eager she'd been to sleep... but fatigue was taking them both as well, and so they both bowed their heads to rest their foreheads together, arms loosely resting across Leaf, and not for the first nor the last time in their lives, fell asleep huddled together, smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. I love thought out reviews, but honestly, I want to hear what you thought even if you hated it.
> 
> Plus every time a review pops up, it guilt trips me into writing a little faster. "Shit, people are actually reading my stuff, I need to write more quickly..."
> 
> Feel free to drop by on tumblr also. I ot3 spam quite often.


End file.
